What Happens When Things Get Complicated
by rensbacon
Summary: theres a new fraternity and sorority at hogwarts and guess who decides to join. a h.p., herm., ron, and ginny fic. rated pg-13 just to be safe, a romance/general/drama
1. platform 9 and 3 quarters

authors notes : this is my first fan fic so please be gentle on reviews ( if i get any :'( ) this is gonna be short but hopefully the later chapters will be longer. any comment will be helpfull because im not the greatest writer. 

this is a story about when hogwarts decides to open a fraternity and sorority for the 6th and 7th year students at hogwarts, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ( being in there 7th year and ginny in her 6th) decide to join. 

( and i better start writing before my friend abbye bites my head of for procrastinating ) 

What Happens When Things Get Complicated 

Harry just stepped on to the platform 9 and 3 quarters where he stopped to search for his friends. He was about to move on to look for Ron when he was bumped by no other than Malfoy. 

" well well, look what we have here" said malfoy as he noticed who it was.

"why dont you watch were your going _Malfoy" _

" Harry, over here!" said Hermione as she spotted her best friend.

" goodbye _potter" _

he is such a prick, thought harry 

" so, how was your summer mione?" said harry 

" same old same old, i see youve already run into _him" _

" ya, dosent he ever get tiered of being a jerk? " said ron. 

" ya _and_ obssesing over himself?" harry and ron laughed at hermiones comment. 

" lets go before there are no more compartments left, Hermione!" said harry 

" sorry, just thinking" 

" about" said ron and harry in unison 

" its gonna be a loooong year" 


	2. Head Boy and Head girl

a/n : once again sorry about the short chapters in the beginning but im still working on my hole story plot here. I once again wanted to thank my friend abbye for uploading the first chapter for me and thanks to everyone who reviewed :) 

What Happens When Things Get Complicated

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just stepped of the train waiting to take the boat to the castle when they spotted there old friend Hagrid 

" Hey gents, how's it going?" Said Hagrid

" Good so far Hagrid" said Harry

" How are those dursleys treatin ya Harry?" 

" Better than usual, they still don't know im allowed to do magic outside of school" 

" I still think you should have come to stay with us over the summer Harry" said Ron

" Lets go, or we'll miss the sorting ceremony" said Ginny 

" Are you gents exited about this being your last year?" 

" yes, but I will miss hogwarts" said Harry

" what are you three planning to do once school gets out?" said Hagri

" well this year I really hope i make head girl, but i havent thought about what id do at the end of the year much "

"me either, im really hopping to move out oof home and find a place of my own" said ron

" ya, i need to find a place far far away from private drive"

"come _on_ you guys" said Ginny 

" well lets get going then" said hagrid 

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in the great hall right in the middle of the sorting. They quietly sat down, and watched the remaining students get sorted. It was time for the feast to beggin, and harry and ron ate like they haddent eatin all summer. Hermione was so anxious she barley even touched her plate. Well 35 minuts and four dinner coarses later the feast was over, and it was time foe dumbledore to announce head boy and girl. 

" attention, attention all Hogwarts students. It is time, once again to announce the head boy and girl. and the head boy is........ Draco Malfoy. 

" well well, no surprise there" said ron

" I whoudent be surprised if draco payed snape to get that honor" said harry 

" I whoudent put it past him" said ginnny 

" shhhhh you guys be quiet!" 

" and this years head girl is........." 

a/n : ahhh how i love leaving people in suspence. once again sorry for the short chapters but i promise they will get longer. please r&r ~erin~ 


	3. help

A/n = ok I admit this isn't the real chapter 3 but please read this, I need HELP! ( not mentally, haha) I need help with basically my story plot. For those of you who read my summery I said that this story was going to be about a new fraternity and sorority at hogwarts and hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were going to join. Well im not sure if I like that idea any more. Seeing how I haven't said anything in my story yet that would effect it, I was thinking about changing the plot, but if I do, I need help with ideas of what to do. 

That's where you readers come in, should I change my plot? And if I do I need ideas from you, or should I stay with the fraternity/sorority idea? 

Please e-mail me at agentbacon09@yahoo.com or im me at randommelons (aim) 

If you have any suggestions 

Thanks ~Erin~ 

And thanks to Nicole and ciarra for reviewing :) 

ohh ya, just to let everyone now this isn't going to be the real chapter 3, once I have more ideas I will delete this chapter 


End file.
